Oceanic
}} ---- }} |modelname = oceanic |handlingname = OCEANIC |textlabelname = OCEANIC }} The Oceanic is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design 3D Universe Designed after 1950s-'60s car designs, the front and roof of the Oceanic resemble a 1961 Dodge Dart, 1961 Dodge Polara, or 1962 Dodge Custom 880; the sides are reminiscent of a 1955 Oldsmobile 88, and the back resembles that of a 1956 Chevrolet Bel Air (note that the Glendale also combines 1961 Dodge and 1955 GM vehicles, including the Polara, possibly suggesting that they share a manufacturer or are somehow related). In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Oceanic is always seen with a two-tone paint job, white with another color along the side and rear, a style typical of mid-'50s cars; in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the car is also seen with a single body color. All versions of the car remained the same, aside from the addition of a fuel cap on the rear-left side in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Oceanic only has a moderate top speed, but it has great handling and torque. However, it is also prone to flipping, especially when attempting to go around corners at top speed. Despite its faults, its built quality is excellent and can withstand a lot of damage before blowing up, so it is a pretty good choice for ramming into other cars. 3D Universe Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Oceanic can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Image Gallery Glendale&Oceanic-GTASA-Comparison.jpg|A comparison of the Glendale's side profile (left) with the Oceanic's (right) in GTA San Andreas. Variant Bloodring Banger The Oceanic's design serves as the basis of one of two Bloodring Bangers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (internally known as bloodrb), featuring tweaked handling and performance and a modified body design. Unlike its counterpart, the Glendale-based Bloodring Banger, the Oceanic-based variant is not carried over to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. BloodringBanger-GTAVC-Oceanic-front.jpg|The Oceanic-based Bloodring Banger. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Bar Brawl - Parked inside a small walled area full of DBP Securities. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Life's a Beach - One can be found in the party in Verona Beach during the mission. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Got Protection? - Parked besides Marty's prostitution business after the Cholos attack it. *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Oceanic is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the first list. Locations The Oceanic is widely available in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. This may be due to the large areas of beach in these two games. However in GTA San Andreas it is less common. The Oceanic can be seen driven by members of the Los Santos Vagos, and as such, the Oceanic becomes extremely rare after the player has taken over all of their gang territory. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In front of Ocean View Hotel in Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. The car constantly appears with a yellow-white paintjob. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Common in territories the Los Santos Vagos; it spawns in East Beach, Las Colinas and Los Flores. *After all Vagos' turfs are taken over, the only places that the car can be found in traffic are the beach areas of Los Santos. *Spawned in Vigilante and Firefighter. *Spawns more often while the beach theme or cheap cars cheats are active. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * On the southern edge of the Washington Beach area, directly east of a business called FIDL. Go to Ken Rosenberg's office from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City then go down in the alley on the north side of the building then take a right on the road. Drive straight until the next intersection. Once at the intersection, go to the left. Looking on the left side, it should be parked in front of a building. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Oceanic plays Bounce FM by default when entered, however members of the Vagos listen to K-DST or Master Sounds 98.3. * The beta Oceanic has the same model of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * There is a bug where the exhaust pipe of the car is placed halfway between the license plate and the right corner of the bumper, but the smoke and nitrous come from the corner, not from the pipe. Navigation }} de:Oceanic es:Oceanic pl:Oceanic pt:Oceanic ru:Oceanic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles Category:Classic Cars